


pieces of a shattered heart

by ThePackWantstheD



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: Gen, No Spoilers, Raptor Parent Owen, set in Fallen Kingdom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 19:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15126170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePackWantstheD/pseuds/ThePackWantstheD
Summary: Claire understands better than most people, but she doesn't understand as well she thinks she does.She knows that he loves Blue, but she has never understood how important the others were too him as well. Blue may have been the most intelligent and compassionate of his raptors, but she was not his only raptor, not the only one that he had been connected to.





	pieces of a shattered heart

Claire says, "Blue is alive," and Owen can't help but hate her a little bit.

Claire is not a cruel woman, they've had their differences and their fights but Owen would not love her nearly as much as he does if she was, but this...this is the cruelest thing she could do to him, to use Blue against him to manipulate him like this.

He _knows_  that she doesn't realize how much she's asking of him, knows that she doesn't realize how much she's hurting him.

Claire understands better than most people, but she doesn't understand as well she thinks she does.

She knows that he loves Blue, but she has never understood how important the others were too him as well. Blue may have been the most intelligent and compassionate of his raptors, but she was not his only raptor, not the only one that he had been connected to.

Owen didn't have very many people, he hadn't come from the kind of family that was super close and Barry was one of his only friends. His love life after the Navy had been reduced to one-night stands and bad first dates, like the one he and Claire had before the Isla Nublar incident. He was getting older and he believed his chances of having children were growing lower.

He hadn't had anyone, but he had his raptors.

He had Blue, Charlie, Echo, and Delta.

They were his girls - his best friends and his family.

And maybe Claire wasn't wrong to believe that Blue was his favorite, but that hadn't meant he loved the other three any less than he loved her. Sometimes people liked one child more than their other children, connected with them in a way they didn't connect with their other children, but that didn't mean that child was loved more.

It didn't mean that something in Owen hadn't broken when he had watched three of his girls die. It didn't mean that Owen hadn't felt his heart shatter when that InGen trooper had shot that missile at Charlie or when Delta got thrown into that grill or when Echo was snatched up by the Indominus Rex and he _knew_  that her injuries were going to kill her.

It didn't mean that something in Owen hadn't died when he'd watched the three of them die.

It _hurt_  to know that Blue was going to die if he didn't help them get her off the island, but was it so wrong that Owen didn't want to be there if something had happened to her?

Was it so wrong that Owen didn't want to watch another one of his girls - the _last_  of his girls - die the way he had watched the others?

Was it wrong of him to try and save himself from a pain that he wasn't sure he could recover from?

And yet, even as Claire storms out of the bar, Owen knows that he will be at the airstrip when morning comes.

There was nothing he wanted less than to watch Blue die the way he had the others, but Owen would go through hell and back if it meant that he could get the other three back.

He'd do just as much to keep Blue alive.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So when watching the movie this weekend, I got to thinking about WHY it was that Owen would be so against going to the island when Claire asked since I don't see him as being reckless, but I also don't see him letting Blue just die. And then this was born. I hope you all enjoyed this!
> 
> Tense is a strange thing in this fic and I'm not sure I managed it correctly, but I'm pretty fond of this tbh.


End file.
